Talk:University of the Mystical and Mysterious/@comment-31655327-20170411221500
Name: Vanta Aaen Age: 20 Gender: genderfluid female Siblings: none Dorm: any tbh Ability, Hybrid, Features, or Human: Vanta was born a witch like the rest of her family, but after a grave accident in wich she lost her life, she was revived by her parents by mingling her soul with one of an ancient moon spirit. Sounds spacy, but she can proggressively morph from a human form to a wendingo like creature, her exact form being determined by "phases"; a halo like structure appears on her head with a black disk wich will slowly change like the face of a moon in a month. Each phase can take between ten to twenty minutes to be achieved. The fuller the "moon", the more powerful she is, but the less control she has on herself. (will draw each phase from for more clarity, but phase neutral -no halo- is just normal human, phase moonless is human with animal ear and tail, and et caetera until she becomes a bizarre, mechanical like wendigo monster) Grade: junior Rank/Role: attendant, but can be a victim Description: 5,3 feet, thin build, roundish face, childish/boyish features, shorth, thin black hair, greyish-green almond eyes. Flat chested, always wear off-white, pastel and bright colours, into pastel goth and vapor wave aesthetic, like oversized clothes, huge fan of flower crowns and elaborate necklaces. Always paints her nails with neat colours like violet or deep blue. Personality: Vanta is supremily chill, but still vivid and direct. She speaks her mind, with a soft, tired tone. She is a bit off the grid, an artistic mind, and she tends to be quite self centered and associal. She isnt mean; she just doesnt need anyone, according to her. She is not one for small talk, and will observe attentively before asking questions. She is rather reckless, in her own way, as she will communicate in her honest, slightly cynical way with anyone, may it be a shy freshman or a big bully. But somehow she always gets herself out of her troubles, and never give a damn about them anyway. She is bold and rather overconfident of her abilities. Pets: The spirit than inhabits her, when she is in neutral phase, will follow her around under the form f a whispy, lynx like creature with a small dear skull for a head. He never does a sound, and doesnt seem to be sentient, but Vanta cherishes him very much, and presents him as a brother. But to all, its a pet. Crush/Relationship: try her, and good luck. Really. Theme song (Optional and for fun): BTSTU by Jai Paul (filler tbh, will find a better one later) Extra: She is gender blind, and has trouble understanding other people's emotions (very random but I couldnt fit in in her personnality so here lol) Image: https://gyazo.com/ea139e482a3ed84181871d7a3d6dfbeb (quick ugly sketch of her in phase moonless, will give u a better pic tomorrow) - I know this is a bit incomplete but Im really hype to join (ty PikminKakeu for enchanting me by telling me the wonderful life of Mo)